Fast and accurate real-time processing of data signals is desirable in general purpose digital signal processing, consumer electronics, industrial electronics, graphics and imaging, instrumentation, medical electronics, military electronics, communications and automotive electronics applications among others, to name a few broad technological areas. In general, video signal processing, such as real-time image processing of video signals, requires massive data handling and processing in a short time interval. Image processing is discussed by Davis et al. in Electronic Design, Oct. 31, 1984, pp. 207-218, and issues of Electronic Design for, Nov. 15, 1984, pp. 289-300, Nov. 29, 1984, pp. 257-266, Dec. 13, 1984, pp. 217-226, and Jan. 10, 1985, pp. 349-356.
The synchronous vector processor (SVP) of the present invention is in the class of single instruction multiple data (SIMD) general purpose digital signal processors. As such the same instruction set is shared by each processor in the array. Accordingly, operation of the core processors is parallel. Because of this, the processors have no uniqueness other than their position in the array relative to one another. Thus in a general operating mode each processor output will be the same. In some data processing applications this is not a desired result. Therefore there is a need to be able to make the processor elements unique or to distribute coefficients or other constants which vary from processor element to element. It should be apparent that a distribution technique that maintain or enhances the real time computational attributes of the processor array would be beneficial to the art of synchronous vector processing. Such a distribution technique can be achieved in the present invention.